


Orgasmos

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Orgasmos

_Este es el mejor orgasmo de mi vida._

Habías escuchado esa frase muchísimas veces, la cuenta la habías perdido hacía tiempo. Habías visto cuerpos sudorosos curvarse bajo tus manos, piel buscando tus caricias, labios apretados para evitar que el sonoro gemido saliera, piernas abiertas y miradas llenas de expectación y lujuria.

Habías sentido temblar cada parte que tocabas y también la estrechez que llegaba a rodear tu pene. Habías mordido y lamido; habías dejado que te tocaran también y que disfrutaran de tu cuerpo. No era nada molesto, tú también disfrutabas de sus cuerpos y, sobre todo, de los beneficios que siempre acarreaban estos encuentros  _fortuitos_ , beneficios de cualquier tipo, cabe aclarar.

Beneficios como toparse en el ministerio, aparentar que nada ha pasado y, ante una simple sonrisa, provocar una incomodidad que hacía imposible que se negaran a cualquier petición tuya. Beneficios traducidos a buenos negocios y costosos regalos. Beneficios que hacían que el apellido Malfoy recuperase la influencia y el respeto de antaño, si es que los afortunados amantes de ocasión deseaban repetir.

Sin embargo, oír justo esa frase del Héroe era algo más que satisfactorio, puesto que el inalcanzable e imbatible había caído redondito a tus pies. La sonrisa de superioridad afloró como si fuera lo más natural, ahora lo tenías comiendo de tu mano.


End file.
